Naruto Wipeout
by Naruto 98
Summary: The Naruto characters take part in one of the funniest game shows in the world.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning in Konoha. It was a day off, so there were no missions today. Naruto was going out to get the mail. He'd probably head off to see what Sakura's doing, or sneak out to find Sasuke today. So, anyway, he was looking through his mail when he found a very weird looking letter along with all the random letters Iruka sends him and the hate mail from Akatsuki. He opened it. It said:

"You, Naruto Uzumaki, have been invited to the awesome game show wipeout! On wipeout, you have to pass obstacle courses without wiping out. If you pass them all, you will win 50,000$ or a lifetime supply of ramen. Please answer to our letter."

Naruto answered:

"I pick ramen."

The next day, Naruto got up early in the morning because he'll have to be there early. He left his house and walked to wipeout stadium. The announcer named the 24 contestants for the role call:

Naruto Uzumaki!

Sakura Haruno!

Sai!

Kakashi Hatake!

Sasuke Uchiha!

Shikamaru Nara!

Ino Yamanaka!

Chouji Akimichi!

Asuma Sarutobi!

Kiba Inuzuka!

Hinata Hyuuga!

Shino Aburame!

Orochimaru!

Yamato!

Rock Lee!

Tenten!

Kurenai Yuhi!

Neji Hyuuga!

Might Gai!

Gaara!

Temari!

Kankuro!

Kabuto Yakushi!

Kakuzu! (Authors note: I put in some people who are already dead)

Huh?

Did Naruto hear right? Everybody here is a ninja, and they're his friends. (Well, except for Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Kakuzu.) This was the perfect time to get Sasuke back! He looked at the other contestants. They all were shocked that the others were there.

"I'm gonna win that lifetime supply of barbeque meat!" shouted Chouji.

"Whadya mean barbeque meat!" 'We're winning ramen!"

"But I was promised Sasuke!" said Sakura "Me too!" said Ino.

"They told me I could have the newest and most high-tech art supplies." said Sai.

"They told me I could have tomatoes, Anti-fan girl spray, and my favorite cereal Emos." said Sasuke.

"I am gonna get those books!" said Kakashi.

'We're gonna get the ultimate power of youth!" screamed Lee and Gai.

"I'm gonna get cheese!" screamed Kabuto.

"I'm gonna get a poster of Sasuke for my room!" said Orochimaru.

"I'm in it for the money." said Kakuzu.

They played a group game of rock paper scissors and Sasuke was going first.


	2. Sasuke's Try and Fail

Chapter 2: The Battle Begins

Sasuke stepped onto the platform. He had just talked to the reporters (they looked familiar), and was walking down it. Suddenly, he tumbled. Wow! Thought Sasuke, "This must be the hardest obstacle if it can knock the great UCHIHA down". "Wow" said the commentator. "The young Uchiha slipped on the slippery stairs. Too bad all Uchihas suck, right Itachi my man? He should practice, hmm?" Yes, you guessed right, Itachi Uchiha and Deidara were the commentators. Anyway, Sasuke picked himself up. He grunted, and said "I meant to do that." In a smart Alec way. He ran to the next obstacle. He pulled open a door and was hit by a swinging rubber Chidori. He flew in to the waters below for the first time. SPLASH! Sasuke fell into the water back first. OW! Screamed one of the reporters in his high pitch voice. The other one cackled. Sasuke slowly swam to the next obstacle and ran for the big balls.

He pounced onto the first one and bounced of it on to the second one and landed butt first into the water. "Hn!" screamed Sasuke as he was falling. Sakura and Ino screamed. Ino was crying. Sakura was boasting about how Sasuke did that on purpose. Sasuke was enduring verbal abuse from Orochimaru and Naruto. He expected some from Kabuto but he was too busy picking his nose and drooling. He swam to the next obstacle and saw what it was. He groaned. It was the shape shifter. He paused. "I need to wait." Said Sasuke. The motivater blasted him into the air.

He smacked face first into the moving circle and flipped, landing in a bellyflop in the water. Sasuke's white bathrobe was soaked, and his katana had fallen out and onto the robes of one of the reporters. "You little brat." Said the shark man. Kisame Hoshigaki glared at Sasuke. Sasuke was too busy sneezing too notice the blue gilled man. He had to pass one more obstacle to win. Finally. Sasuke hit top speed and ran at the next obstacle. There was no obstacle. It was only a wall. He ran past it and a piece of the wall smacked him in the face. Sasuke swam a slow doggy paddle to the finish line, with a time of 30 minutes, 29 seconds.


	3. Sakura's Fail

Chapter 3: Sakura's Fail

Sakura stepped onto the platform. She was chosen to go next. "I'm pumped!" she screamed. "I am going to blossom big time!" Nobody really was excited because she always said that. She ran, stumbling on the slippery stairs, but keeping her balance. Sasuke gasped.

Sakura ran and opened the door that was next to the one Sasuke opened. A rubber chakra infused fist smacked her into the water. Sasuke gave a cheer. Lee groaned. Ino cheered. Sakura remembered what the next obstacle was. She got ready to bounce.

Sakura ran to the big balls. She jumped on the first one, but lost balance, and fell into the water in an awkward position. OUCH! Screamed Tobi, Kisame's reporter partner. Sakura looked like she had been hit by a tsunami.

Sakura jumped for the square hole in the shape shifter and got stuck in it. It took her a few minutes to wriggle her way out before falling in the water. Sakura had gone to the bathroom when Sasuke faced the last obstacle, so she didn't know what was coming. She ran past the wall and was smacked in the face by a piece of the wall!

Sakura ran to the finish line with the time of 40 minutes, 50 seconds.

A/N: Please review and tell me what I need to improve.


	4. The Power of Youth: Unleashed!

**Chapter Three****: The Ultimate ****Power of Youth!**

Rock Lee was up next. He threw a fist up in the air. "Watch out, Wipeout! Rock Lee is coming!" he screamed. He ran at the next obstacle. Lee opened the door to the flying chidori and ran right through it! Somebody screamed. "Sakura!" tutted Kakashi. "It wasn't me!" protested Sakura. Sasuke was suspiciously quiet throughout all of this. Rock Lee passed the first obstacle without a wipeout! "He's pretty good." Said Itachi. Deidara gave him a "you're out of character" glance and said: "Better than those other losers like Uchiha!" Itachi grumbled some words even he wouldn't repeat in public.

"Big balls are next." Thought Lee. "This looks easy." He jumped onto the first ball and bounced off it awkwardly on to the second ball and fell into the water below. Gai started to cry. "Harder than it looks." Thought Lee.

"Time for the shape-shifter!" shouted Deidara excitedly. Rock Lee jumped through the circle shape and landed on the platform! "Yay!" cheered the fans. Lee then slipped and landed in the water. He got up, though, and bent down. He then took off his weights! "Hahaha –snort- hahaha!" laughed Kisame, pointing at Gai. "Who are you, anyway?" asked Gai. Now it was Kisame's turn to cry.

The next obstacle looked like a wall, but Lee didn't have time to worry. He ran to the through the obstacle at full speed, avoiding the piece of the wall trying to smack him in the face.

Rock Lee finished the qualifying course with a great time of 3 minutes 5 seconds!


	5. The Wipeout Strategist

**Chapter Four: The Wipeout Strategist**

Shikamaru Nara stepped up to the beginning of the course. He looked at the course. First up, there was a platform with three doors that he had to go through by opening a door and probably avoiding an unexpected obstacle. Then he looked at the second obstacle. Four big red bouncy balls in a line that he had to get through. They probably were almost impossible to balance on. Next was a spinning wheel with Triangle, Circle, and Square shaped holes that he had to jump through and land on the platform. You need perfect timing. Finally, there is the wall of fall. A narrow passageway with a wall that looked harmless. It probably wasn't harmless. Okay, now the obstacles had been analyzed. Time to begin.

Shikamaru walked down the slippery stairs and to the platform with three doors. He thought "What will happen when I open the door? Probably something will smack me in the face." Shikamaru stepped back and opened the door, avoiding the flying chakra-infused fist and ran to the next obstacle. "Smart Guy, hmm?" said Deidara. Itachi remained silent. Tobi was sitting on Kisame, who was huddled on the floor sniffling. "Talented boy!" exclaimed Tobi.

Next Shikamaru walked to the big balls. He looked at them. He jumped slowly onto the first ball. He bounced up a little, and then lost balance and fell off. Splash! "Hahahahahaha" laughed Deidara.

Next Shikamaru ran to the shape shifter. He crouched down and did his hand signal that meant he was thinking. But he forgot the motivator. Shikamaru was sent flying, right into the spinning wheel face first, and he fell into the water. "That was lame!" laughed Deidara. Asuma was choking on his cigar.

Finally Shikamaru saw the wall. He noticed there were shapes cut in squares on the wall. "They are going to hit me!" thought Shikamaru. He ran to the first square and moved back right before the piece of wall tried to kill him. He had outsmarted the Wipeout course. "Go Shikamaru!" cheered Team Asuma. Shikamaru finished with a time of 6 minutes 20 seconds.


	6. The Power of The Money Hungry

**Chapter 6: The Power of the Money-Hungry**

Kakuzu stepped up, ready to prevail against all these insignificant losers. He- or the Akatsuki- had a plan. Kakuzu ran down the slippery stairs and to the three doors. He opened the third one and was hit with a rubber Rasenshuriken! "That could've killed me!" he thought. (AN: Foreshadowing!) "Hahahaha!" laughed Deidara. "I'll kill you!" shouted Kakuzu. "Not that again." Groaned Hidan's voice from the crowd. Itachi snorted. Kakuzu gave him a glare that could suck out Bijuu from nine Jinchuurikis.

Kakuzu picked himself up and ran to the big balls. He jumped on the first one and landed perfectly on top of it. He did three more of the same and passed the big balls safely. "Wow!" exclaimed Tobi. "So what, I could do that!" grunted Kisame.

Kakuzu was actually very scared when he saw the shape shifter. He paused. "How do I do this?" just as he got the idea for a cool war cry, he was hit by the motivator. "Mooonnnneeeeyyyy!" he screamed as he rammed against the shape shifter. "What a war cry." Said Itachi sarcastically. Deidara laughed. When Deidara laughs too hard, you can hear a laugh from each of his mouths. Also, he pees in his pants. Kakuzu picked himself up and said, "I'm gonna win!" "He sounds a lot like the Nine-tails kid." Said Itachi. "He must be very determined." Agreed Deidara.

Kakuzu ran at the wall and almost passed the part trying to hit him, but it caught him on the leg and he rolled around in the air very quickly before wiping out. He finished with a time of 7 minutes.


	7. Yamato of Tenzo? It Doesn't Matter

**Chapter 7: Yamato of Tenzo? It Doesn't Matter, He Will Still Wipe Out!**

Yamato stepped up to the wipeout course full of confidence. If those kids could do it, he could. Yamato casually strolled to the three doors. He opened the door to the chakra-infused fist and got wacked in the face. "Ouch!" shouted Yamato. "It hurt by dose!" His nose was bleeding. He had broken it.

Yamato ran through, though and jumped onto the big balls, but he landed on his face and flipped, landing in the water face first, shouting "By Dooooose!" Deidara laughed three laughs at once while Itachi gave his Uchiha laugh "Hn." Kisame and Tobi were laughing and snorting and farting too, but Kisame's water sharks were grumbling as they cleaned up the mess in the water.

Yamato ran to the shape shifter and jumped quickly through the square shape, but he hit his face on the side of the platform, causing the sharks to grumble and clean some more. Deidara was peeing, obviously, right through his Akatsuki robes. Itachi was sniffling a bit as well. Tobi and Kisame were rolling all over the floor laughing until Tobi rolled into the water and was kicked out by the water sharks.

Yamato ran through the wall but the piece of wall wacked him in the face. Again. The water sharks were now on strike, raising up signs that said "WE REFUSE TO WORK UNDER THESE CONDITIONS!", so Kisame had to clean up the mess himself. Yamato finished with a surprisingly impressive time of 6 minutes, 18 seconds.


	8. Chapter 8: Kakashi's Try

**Chapter 8: Kakashi's Try!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I respect Masashi Kishimoto for his genius work.**

Kakashi stepped onto the platform. He was ready. He would show Gai and all those kids what a good ninja is. Get ready for ownage! Kakashi ran down the Slippery Steps and barely resisted slipping. He ran to the door and opened it to get through. He couldn't remember which one the others opened, so he opened a random one. He got hit by a rubber Chidori. He landed on his feet in the water because he focused his Chakra on his feet while falling. "Not Fair!" Shouted Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi ran to the next obstacle, cool as you can be, and studied those bouncy red spheres. All four of them were lined up in a row, and were almost impossible to get through. Better try then. Kakashi focused chakra onto his feet, and jumped an incredibly high jump into the air. "Is he ever going to come down?" asked a rather worried Deidara, clutching his arm. Itachi grunted a "Hn", but nodded in an approving way at Kakashi, as if he was saying "Geniuses unite!" Kakashi finally came down from his jump, as cool and collected as ever, and landed on the first big ball. He had made one mistake though, and that was the power of his jump. Kakashi landed and projected into the air, heading straight for the commentator's box. "Ow!" came a scream (or three) in Deidara's voice.

Kakashi quickly made his way to the end of that obstacle. Kakashi ran to the Shape Shifter, and jumped through the circle shape. He was supposed to jump through cleanly, but his spiky hair was caught in the Shape Shifter and he found himself doing a front flip and landing in a belly flop onto the water below.

Kakashi ran through the wall, the last obstacle and thought, _How is this an obstacle? _He almost was hit by that alarming piece of the wall that had appeared out of the wall. He dodged it though, but he almost tripped in the process. Kakashi, coolly as ever, jogged to the finishing platform and took out _Make Out Paradise._ He finished with a splendid time of 2 minutes.

Please review my work and tell me what I can improve.

Also, please take my survey, as, so far, I only have 4 takers of it.

Thanks!


End file.
